


sweet and powerful

by raspberrylimonade



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 6x10, Comfort, F/M, No Plot/Plotless, Romance, Season 6A, Stydia, i just wanted to write about the stydia kiss, stydia are so in love, this is literally just the reunion kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 07:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13852734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raspberrylimonade/pseuds/raspberrylimonade
Summary: He can’t help the way his hands move to her back, stacking on top of each other such that they cover her spine completely. She arches into him, letting him wrap his arms tighter around her as she slides her hand from his cheek to the back of his neck, pressing her lips even harder against his.





	sweet and powerful

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so this is literally just the 6x10 kiss because [THAT BTS PICTURE](https://twitter.com/stlnskissmartin/status/969640943535079424) that came out this morning and I was just falling in love with Stiles' hands on Lydia's waist (!!!) so this is me just writing about his hands holding her waist during the kiss and maybe [doing other things](https://twitter.com/stlnskissmartin/status/969663251934932992).
> 
> Title is from Wildfire by SYML. You should all listen to SYML. The new EP also has some nice stydia-y songs.

_ “I didn’t say it back.” _

_ “You don’t have to.” _

It’s only natural that they reach for each other, her hands holding his face, his finding her waist as their lips meet. He pulls her body closer to his as he leans into the kiss and she responds with equal fervour. She feels his tongue slip between her parted lips, dancing with hers in a way that makes her throat constrict but her chest expand and her nose start to sting with the onset of tears.

When they part she is gasping for air, head leaning against his, but he gives her no time to catch her breath. Tilting his head, he captures her lips again, the angle making their kiss even deeper than before.

He can’t help the way his hands move to her back, stacking on top of each other such that they cover her spine completely. She arches into him, letting him wrap his arms tighter around her as she slides her hand from his cheek to the back of his neck, pressing her lips even harder against his.

They part slowly this time, lips dragging off each other’s oh so slowly, noses still brushing. Lydia sighs contentedly as she settles her feet on the floor, realising her weight was mostly on the ball of her left foot. She must have risen onto her toes, and probably lifted her right slightly off the floor in passion. She feels Stiles’ hands slide back to the sides of her waist, stabilizing her. Her eyes drift up to meet his gaze, so warm and loving that she pushes forward to quickly kiss him again. He pulls her bottom lip between both of his as she draws back, leading to a soft  _ pop _ as she releases him to take a breath.

His thumb brushing her jaw as he cups the back of her neck, her hand sliding down his cheek, not falling far before her fingers tangle with the collar of his flannel. Stiles leans in, and Lydia parts her lips in anticipation of yet another kiss, but instead he presses his lips to the side of her cheek, turning his head into the side of hers. She feels him exhale into her hair then breathe her in again. His arms pull her in again, wrapping around her shoulders this time. She returns the embrace as she curls her arms under his, finding the back of  _ his _ shoulders. She tilts her head such that she is nuzzling his neck, his scent invading her lungs, feels the brush of air on her skin when he mirrors her movements.

One of his arms eventually slips down her back until it is banded around her waist again. He shudders at the feeling of her lips brushing lightly along the underside of his jaw, soaking in the fact that she is here, that  _ he _ is here, alive and breathing and existing with her in his arms, the girl he returned to, the girl who saved him in more ways than one can imagine, the girl whose words he didn’t need to hear because she had already told him, was still telling him, with her touch, over and over.

_ I love you. _


End file.
